Sorcery Rituals
Here are some new rituals for Sorcerers to have learned, or to learn in play. All of these are 'common' rituals, meaning that they are widely known and easily found from other sorcerers or texts. Alchemy ● Apprentice Draughts As an Apprentice, one is taught to make minor draughts and salves to ease things like muscle aches, close small cuts and wounds, remove dandruff, relieve skin dryness and acne, serve as a depilatory, and assuage other relatively mild complaints. ● Create Recipe This ritual takes one hour per dot in the item to be created. With this ritual, the sorcerer can design alchemical concoctions relatively quickly, knowing exactly what materials are needed, their quantities, and how to combine them. Threshold for this ritual is 3 successes; that allows the sorcerer to know all the needed ingredients, amounts, and combinations. Additional degrees of success will also give hints about how to make it last longer, taste better, smell better, and so forth. ● Menstrual Ease Draught This is basically uber-Midol. It contains a mild muscle relaxant for cramps, a mild analgesic for pain, and a mild mood stabilizer for the vicious mood swings. It also tastes like chocolate. ●● Fertility/Infertility Potion This either acts like a fertility drug or a birth control pill, depending on how it is crafted. Its efficacy is 90 percent effective + 1 percent for each success for preventing pregnancy. The fertility drug multiplies the chance of conception by 1 for every success (i.e. one success doubles it, 2 successes triples it, and so forth). ●● Topical Wound Salve This salve works on Lethal damage. Each jar contains enough salve to close and heal (successes x2) damage of this sort. ●●●●● Material Perfection This alchemy ritual allows the sorcerer to take flawed ingredients or components for a crafting and remove all the flaws slowly -- impurities from metal, rips or tears from fabric, etc. The ritual takes one full day per type of material -- one can purify a lot of metal in one day, for example, but not leather and metal in the same ritual. Conjuration ● Prepare Item This ritual takes one hour, and allows the sorcerer to prepare an item in his possession to be conjured in the future. This allows him to conjure this item at -1 difficulty. Enchantment Note that when you are crafting a permanent item for use as a Minor Talisman, you must first make the item with the Crafts skill. This crafting has its own duration, and is separate from the actual enchanting time. ● Design Minor Talisman This ritual takes one hour per dot in the item to be created. With this ritual, the sorcerer can design items relatively quickly, knowing exactly what materials are needed, their quantities, and how to combine them. Threshold for this ritual is 3 successes; that allows the sorcerer to know all the needed ingredients, amounts, and combinations. Additional degrees of success will also give aesthetic hints about the possible design customization. Summoning/Binding/Warding ● Ward Versus Mortal Enemies Category:Sorcerer/Psychic Category:House Rules